


北川温泉雪

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 双Leo - Freeform, 奥利奥, 开局两张脸内容全靠编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: Just a warm travel in Japan.
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, Wu Lei/Luo Yunxi, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 5





	北川温泉雪

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [脱敏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949653) by [xiaohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohai/pseuds/xiaohai). 



> It's just a gift for Xiaohai's work 《脱敏》(The Desensitization).  
> （Link: http://saltyicesprite.lofter.com/post/309103f7_1c7fc58b1）
> 
> Of course you can read it as an origianl one.  
> Hope you like it.

-  
寒假大抵是难得的全民休息日，公司放假、剧组停工，所有工作全部推到了年后。在走过亲戚串过门的前几日过去之后，吴磊和罗云熙成功达成了共识，悄悄订好了出国的机票，打算在日本玩几天，美名其曰：自古人生何其乐，偷得浮生半日闲。

当然，按照助理的说法，这种帽子口罩、墨镜变装的旅行方式，十分暗度陈仓，不像偷闲，倒像是偷情。

手机开的免提，罗云熙面皮薄，听了这话耳侧晕起火烧云般的霞色，只是低头轻笑，不打算回话。而偷情的另一位当事人正盘腿坐在一旁，捏着一瓶波子汽水，研究该怎么把里面的玻璃弹珠敲下去。电流形成的声音传到耳中，他手臂撑住地板，半倒在罗云熙身上，抢过对方手机，炫耀般地开口道：“偷情能偷到国外去，这说明什么？说明有钱有空有对象，真不愧是我……们俩！”

一个人的口头禅说惯了，临时加了一位进去，听起来有些咬到舌尖般的别扭，但是效果不错，成功将狗粮喂到了隔海相望的助理嘴中，噎得对方半晌都没说话，最后从牙缝里挤出一句：“注意别被拍到了。”

罗云熙淡淡应了声，挂了电话，顺便看了看时间，提议道：“才傍晚，我们去外面逛逛？地图上显示不远处就有电玩城。”

旅行是个劳心伤神的体力活，尤其是交通，虽然是上海直飞东京，但是到静冈又坐了一段新干线，吴磊不太想动弹。

他仰面躺倒在榻榻米上，自下而上抬眼瞧罗云熙，双眼中倒映着天花板上的古式日光吊灯，盈满了光，带着些撒娇的意味，“咱们可以在旅馆里厮混厮混，坐实偷情的罪名。”他顿了顿，一本正经补充道：“定旅馆前我特意问了问隔音怎么样，哥你放心，就算有十个大汉在房间里玩相扑，隔壁也绝对听不——嗷!”

“越说越不像话。”罗云熙收回掐住对方脸颊的手，摇了摇头，“至少咱们得先去吃个饭吧。”

吴磊心想也是，毕竟暖饱才能思淫欲，这才一骨碌爬起来，去换衣服。

房间里的衣橱里备有几套消过毒的日式浴衣，供客人换洗用，一般而言来到旅馆的客人在旅馆内部娱乐或饮食时，都会礼节性地穿上，以贴合内部装潢，不至于太过突兀。穿上内搭，套上外衫，整理好领口与腰带，不算太过复杂。

旅行计划是吴磊安排的，来之前做足了功课，穿得快，蹬上木屐时，罗云熙还在和腰带较劲。——他忘了系法，两条长长的绑带垂在身边，浴衣下摆也没有对齐，看起来有些手足无措的模样，像一只被毛线缠住的猫。

吴磊看了一眼就乐了，走过去帮罗云熙穿衣服。他勾住绑带的一端，从正面起环绕住对方的腰部，绕至背后，又回到身前。温热的手掌心擦蹭过腰间，体温透过薄薄的衣料传到彼此身上。

罗云熙本来就瘦，腰带将腰身的线条勾勒得清晰无比，微微敞开的领口露出白皙的皮肤与锁骨，修长的颈部下灯光的投射下更打上了一层柔和的光晕。

怎么能有这么好看的人呢？吴磊想。仿佛只需抱他一下，臂弯里就能盛满整片星空一样。

他突然就不想帮忙系腰带了。他想用手中的带子捆住罗云熙纤细的手腕，将人压到身下，吻上他的唇，让对方也饮一口从自己心底漫上来的煮沸了的爱意。

下楼时，他们在转角处遇到了穿着和服的老板娘，是一位面目可亲的中年女子，盘着传统的发髻，樱花饰样的民族服饰套在身上，古朴又典雅，见到两位带着帽子穿浴衣的奇怪客人，也没有露出奇特的神色。她微微鞠躬示意，用英文道了句“晚上好”，又温和提醒二人：“近几日会降温，还请客人们多穿衣服哦。”

二人点头回礼，也道了一句谢谢。

旅馆定的是伊豆的北川，依海而建，以温泉著称。大堂后面就是餐厅，墙壁与天花板都是浅黄色的涂装，既有坐在一起享用的回转寿司，也有用藏蓝色布帘构建起的私人隔间，菜单更是丰盛，日料、西餐、中式传统食物应有尽有。

角落里设有一处低调的舞台，上面正坐在一名精神矍铄的老人，一身黑灰色的常服，用拨子演奏三味线。此种传统弦乐器因为构造原因，发出的音显得扁平尖锐，好在曲子不错，配上原汁原味的布置与服饰，确实值得品鉴欣赏。

罗云熙点了一份豚骨拉面，把菜单推给吴磊，提醒道：“日本当地的拉面会很咸，你要是也想吃的话，记得多点几杯乌龙茶。”

吴磊其实更喜欢吃西式餐，他毫不客气，大刀阔斧地在菜单上指点江山，从意大利面到麻婆豆腐再到青花鱼，还入乡随俗要了几分虾卷寿司，直教一旁的侍应生目瞪口呆，忍不住提醒道：“客人，点太多的话会吃不完的。”

也不知是日本人的胃口太小、还是在长身体的吴磊食欲太好，他再三保证绝对没关系的情况下，侍应生依然有些将信将疑，拿着菜单一步三回头地走了。

隔帘被放下，罗云熙憋着笑，将头上的棒球帽摘下来，放到一旁的座位上，调侃道：“或许你可以去参加日本的大胃王比赛。”

吴磊深以为然地点点头，也把帽子摘下来，仰了仰下巴，骄傲道：“那我一定是里面最帅的那个。”

之前为了拍剧，吴磊留了寸头，现在重新留起来的前发被摘掉帽子的动作带得翘起，乱蓬蓬地发尾朝天，不禁令罗云熙想到孔雀头顶上的青色羽冠。他盯着对方头上那撮毛看了片刻，腹诽道：那确实。

不仅会是所有参赛选手里最帅的那个，还会是尾巴翘得最高的那个。

吃过饭，两个人回到了房间，打算去泡一泡温泉。旅馆为了照顾多方游客的审美与喜好，不仅设了传统的日式床褥和被炉，也有现代风格的双人床。温泉池在露台，面朝大海，可以看到远处的海平线与岛屿轮廓。

海风确实有些冷，吹过来时与温泉的热意相撞，白茫茫的雾气自温泉水面蒸腾而上，柔和地扑散在人的面部，凝结成细小的水珠。罗云熙先脱了浴衣下了水，毛孔被热水浸泡的感觉格外舒适，他呼出一口气，捧着温泉水洗了把脸，将前发撩到脑后。

吴磊站在池边，有点想表演一番运动员跳水的英姿，但是显然，不仅温泉池深度不够，长度也不够，如果像海豚那般来个纵跃，很可能会撞到脑袋，于是只好遗憾作罢。他三两下褪去衣物，把木屐甩到一旁，也下到了池子里。温泉池可以容纳五六个人，不算小，可他偏要和罗云熙挤在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂，仿佛有皮肤饥渴症似的，腻乎得很。

罗云熙挑眉看他，笑问：“你这是拔丝红薯成精吗，这么黏人？”他拿对方正上映的新剧角色姓名开谐音玩笑，吴磊听出来了，瘪嘴皱眉，一副被公开处刑的模样，问：“哥，你看了啊？” 

“看了首播。”脸部被海风吹得有些凉，罗云熙又捧了把水拍了拍脸，带着点戏谑与调侃瞥了他一眼，“作业完成得不错，肯定不会挂科。”

吴磊恹恹地往下滑了几分，将半张脸埋在水中，吐了个泡泡。

罗云熙笑着揉了揉他的头发，水珠顺着手指滚落，沾染到发间中，那一簇桀骜不驯的头发被压了下去，乖顺地贴在额头上，显得有些软塌塌的。

两个人一时都没有说话。远处轮渡的汽笛声穿透晚风与海雾传来，伴随着呜呜的海风哨声，更衬得这一方天地安静又温暖。

他们之间甚少有这么安静的气氛，通常是吴磊兴致盎然地把毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，说“哥你看这个，超好笑”或者“哥，我们来双排吧，这次我绝对不莽”。他仿佛天生就是个炉子似的，热腾腾地散发着热气，把身边的人都烘得暖洋洋的、从来不会有被冷落或者被无视的时候。

罗云熙望向吴磊，对方刚才低落的情绪仿佛只是错觉，现在正仰脸上望，好奇地观察露台吊顶的构造。有水汽在他的左眼角下方凝成水滴，将落不落地坠在那里，像是泪水一般，莹莹地折射着屋内的暖色灯光。

吴磊怎么可能会流泪呢？罗云熙想。他值得拥有世界上所有能与快乐与美好相挂勾的事物，阳光所及处，就是他的国土。

正当他想要伸手替吴磊拭去那一滴水珠时，吴磊一脸兴奋地扭过头来，双眼亮晶晶的，“哥，下雪了！”

罗云熙抬头望去，雪白的碎屑自天际晃晃悠悠地飘落而下，像是有流星划过伊豆的上空，被大气层消磨碾碎，落下了它仅存的星芒。水雾弥漫，吴磊在星芒的落幕下凑近了几分，轻声道：“哥……我想亲亲你。”

罗云熙低笑出声，歪了歪头，问：“那你在等什么呢？”

唇齿相合的那一刻，他觉得思绪化为一泓清水，滴滴答答地流出来，什么都没有留下，除了甜蜜和愉快。

-

*最后一句话出自川端康成的《雪国》。


End file.
